La revoir
by Kaze-tan
Summary: Il s'agit d'une version alternative de ce qui s'est passé avant qu'Archer ne soit invoqué par Rin. Une version plus romantique que l'officielle. Fond d'un Rin x Archer.


Son corps était inerte dans ses bras. Il hurlait de rage, de tristesse, ce n'était pas possible. Non, il se refusait à l'admettre. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, vécu ensemble, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça. Elle avait toujours été avec lui, même lorsque son corps avait commencé à changer, qu'elle le voyait devenir physiquement un autre, elle était restée. Quand sa mentalité avait changé, qu'il devenait un homme différent, elle était resté, plus encore elle l'avait aimé. Il aurait du la protéger, il en avait les capacités. Pourquoi il avait fauté cette fois là? Ils avaient toujours été dans des situations périlleuses, ils en étaient toujours ressorti vainqueurs. Pourquoi pas cette fois?

Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir, il se refusait à la laisser partir, et pourtant, c'était bien un corps sans vie qu'il serrait contre lui. Il se hochait lentement en murmurant son nom. "Rin..." Il voulait qu'elle revienne. Lui qui se refusait de pleurer, ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il posa le corps sur ses genoux, caressant ses cheveux, la tête basse, les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Son teint était livide, ses yeux clos, il la regardait à travers ses yeux embués, et la douleur ne faisait qu'empirer. Son coeur lui faisait mal, comme poignardé, serré, comme si quelqu'un resserrait sa prise autour de son organe pour le réduire en poussière. Seulement, c'était bien l'une des seules partie de son corps qui n'avait pas été touché, physiquement. Autour de lui, des armes, des cadavres, des armes blanches lui transperçaient le torse. Mais sa blessure la plus importante avait été causé par la plus terrible des armes, les sentiments, la perte de l'être aimé. Cette blessure il ne pourrait pas la soigner.

Il avait perdu toute dignité durant cet instant de souffrance, mais il s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était elle. Il voulait la revoir, la retrouver, toucher son corps chaud vivant, la serrer contre lui. Il voulait la revoir s'énerver contre lui, ou au contraire être mal à l'aise quand il la taquinait. Il voulait retrouver leur relation, leur amour, ce qu'il avait perdu.

Après plusieurs heures dont ses larmes n'avaient cesser de couler, il se résigna à une chose, la Rin qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait, n'était plus. Mais son désir de la revoir ne s'était pas envolé, il savait qu'il y avait un moyen. Il était un héros, il pouvait passer un pacte. Il sorti le collier qu'il avait dans sa poche ce rubis qui brillait toujours, il le serra contre lui et cria:

"Vient à moi! Je sais que tu peux m'aider! Fait de moi un esprit héroïque! Je sais qu'ainsi je pourrais peut-être la revoir. Même si la chance est infime, même si cela créé un paradoxe temporel, je sais que je peux la revoir! Je ferais ce que tu veux pour cela!"

Une lumière blanche apparu devant lui. Sa forme n'était pas fixe, mais elle avait une conscience. Elle l'appelait, lui parlait. La lumière blanche, essence de la Terre répondit à sa requête. Le prix, cependant, était qu'il devait attendre sur cette coline jonchée d'armes le moment où il serait appelé. Seuls avec ses souffrances, ses regrets, ses souvenirs. Il accepta sans réfléchir. Le corps des cadavres autours de lui, ainsi que celui de la femme qu'il aimait commencèrent à disparaître. Rin se perdit en poussière lumineuse.

"Non! Non laissez la moi! Je n'ai déjà plus rien, ne me l'enlevez pas! Non!"

Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà totalement disparu. Il resta à genoux, les larmes revenant, seul sur cet coline remplie d'armes. La seule chose qui lui restait était le collier qu'il avait dans la main. Il attendrait, il avait une chance infime de la revoir, il attendrait ce moment, serrant le poing sur cette conviction. Quand il la reverrait, il savait que ce serait dans le passé, cela impliquerait qu'il serait sans doute là lui aussi. Son incarnation du passé. Une chose était sûre, il tuerait cette personne, ses idéaux, pour ne pas recommencer l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Si il n'était pas devenu héros, il ne l'aurait pas perdu. Tout ce qu'il avait fait en temps que héros ne lui avait rien apporter, ça ne correspondait plus à ce qu'il avait cherché à aspirer. Pire encore, il avait perdu ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Vouloir sauver des vies étaient bien inutile quand on ne pouvait pas sauver la vie de celle qu'on aimait.

Le temps passé avait été long, un temps qui semblait être une éternité. Puis une lumière rouge le surplomba, quelque chose l'appelait, il entendait une voix qui disait:

"...Je vaincrais tout le mal de ce monde..."

"...Répond à mon appel..."

Cette voix il la reconnaissait, c'était elle. Le collier qu'il avait dans les mains luisait d'une lumière qu'il n'avait jamais vu, comme si il venait de rentrer en écho avec quelque chose. C'était sa chance, il le savait! Il ne pouvait pas refuser cet appel, en temps que Counter Guardian, il était obligé d'accepter n'importe quel demande d'invocation pour le Graal, mais la chance lui avait sourit, c'était elle.

Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à apparaître devant elle. La lumière rouge s'intensifia. Dans sa tête le Calice Divin qui forçait son invocation dans cet ère lui expliqua tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur cette époque. Cependant, par un phénomène qu'il ne pu expliquer, ses souvenirs s'effacèrent un à un.

"Non!"

Sa peine fut de courte durée, car au bout de quelques secondes, il ne savait déjà plus qui il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait été invoqué dans une époque pour aider son invocateur, appelé master, à récupérer le Graal qui exaucera leur souhait. Ils seraient 7 servants comme lui, issu de classe Saber, Lancer, Assassin, Caster, Berserker, Rider et enfin Archer, sa classe.

Il se matérialisa dans une explosion, ravageant ce qui semblait être un salon. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et étant lamentablement étendu sur le sol car il venait de chuter du haut de la pièce, il se redressa. Il entendit alors des pas se précipiter, pour garder un peu de dignité et ne pas faire une première apparition compromettante, il s'assit sur les décombres en voulant avoir une certaine prestance. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Quand il la vit, cette jeune femme avec de long cheveux brun, son coeur s'accéléra sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Il ressentait de la nostalgie, et de la tristesse, et pourtant, il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne savait déjà même pas qui il était. Cette tristesse fit place à une certaine joie, il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il était heureux de la voir.

De la (re)voir.


End file.
